This invention relates generally to door latches, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for securing an appliance door in a closed position.
At least some known dishwashers include a hinged door and a latch assembly that prevents the dishwasher from operating unless the door is latched in a closed position. To facilitate dishwasher operation, the latch assembly performs several different functions, including, securing the door to the tub assembly in a closed position, interrupting dishwasher operations when the door is opened, and restoring dishwasher operations when the door is returned to a closed position.
To perform such functions, at least some known latch assemblies include a plurality of stationary and moving components which interact with each other. However, because of the number and complexity of components, assembly of such latch assemblies may be a costly and time consuming process.
In one aspect, a latch assembly includes a keeper which includes a biasing member and a head portion extending from the biasing member. The head portion includes a catch and a lock release projection. The biasing member is configured to bias the catch for engagement with the door. The handle includes a contact surface in slidable contact with the lock release projection. The handle is selectively operable to unsecure the door from the tub assembly. A handle retainer couples the handle to the door.
In another aspect, a method for assembling a door latch assembly for a dishwasher is provided. The latch assembly is configured to secure a dishwasher door to a dishwasher tub assembly. The method includes providing a handle, providing a handle retainer, connecting the handle to the handle retainer, and installing a keeper such that the keeper is slidably coupled to the handle.
In a further aspect, a dishwasher includes a tub assembly, a door hingedly coupled at a first edge to the dishwasher, and a latch assembly for securing the dishwasher door to the dishwasher tub assembly. The latch assembly includes a handle and a keeper slidably coupled with the handle. The handle is rotatable in a first direction, and the keeper is rotatable in a second direction opposite the first direction.